Petty Revenge (Episode)
Petty Revenge (ささいな復讐, Sasaina Fukushū) is the tenth episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary 0081-SC: a young man is packing up as he goes out. He walks by a bunker with decaying flowers right in front as an announcement plays colony-wide: Colony Wagner has entered its third year of being apart of the United Colonies of Arias. The man is stopped by an old man, trying to convince him not to join the Arians, that it'll be like spitting on his family's grave. He rebuttals him, saying that he'll spit on someone else graves: the graves of the Arian family. The old man is amazed as the young, black-haired man walks away. 0087-SC: after the opening, it opens with a narration; the crew of EUS-0098 Grissomm are getting ready to launch after several weeks of repairs and attacks. They've set up their course, and they're ready to move on. Doralus is in the medical bay, getting more pills for his headaches when Armen Plavska wants to examine him if he's infected with something. He doesn't bother with that, saying that she'll have her chance once they get out of Arian territory. Meanwhile, Takumi is in Tetaria with Amy. He tells her that he has to go elsewhere for now, but that he'll be back to see her soon. Just in case, he asks for a phone number, which she gives to him, having taken a liking to him enough to do so. He goes away as they say bye. Back at the Grissomm, Sigro talks with Anima about linking the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam with the MHWMA-13580 Doraga Fighter together. They discuss how it would work, while Anima is happy that Sigro's even talking normally. Meanwhile, Doralus has Mirai Akkah come to the bridge to take her post, since she's been relaxing in her room this entire time. He has Jason Elmen see if there's any communications talking about attacking the ship, which he gets none (that aren't encrypted). Meanwhile, during the night, John Ars Arias and Darius Ceylon are attending a party held in Tetaria's first year of being completed. John talks with the numerous nobles who prospered in this city, while Darius sits at the bar, drinking. He's greeted by Dagan Ragea, who also orders a drink. They talk to each other, with Dagan saying he's planning to go space-side in a few months. Darius asks where he's going, but sees one of John's soldiers run to him and reports to him that they've finally pin-pointed where the Grissomm is: the ruined city. John decides to leave, with Darius following as Dagan just sighs and sips his drink. Meanwhile, the ship is finally ready to leave its hiding place, with Doralus ordering the Stardust, the Hawkmey, and the Reprisal to standby. Sigro takes this time to have him and the engineers to disconnect the Stardust's backpack and connect the Doraga to the back of it. However, it seems that there's also armor bits for the Stardust to wear while having the Doraga connected. Suddenly, a flare lights up the darkness, forcing the Grissomm back into its hiding spot. At the same time, numerous AMS-EF1001 Vulture-class ships come flying in, high above the ruins. John decides to carpet bomb the entire city in order to force the Grissomm out. At the same time, he launches out several AMS-1001 Aryan units, including Darius' custom mobile suit. They head down and sneak around the area. Doralus has the Stardust launch, and sees it with the Doraga and armor bits locked itself. It also has its hyper beam rifle in its hands as it rushes out and attacks the enemy. Sigro sits in the cockpit while Anima sits inside the Doraga, keeping track of the entire battlefield for Sigro. Their firepower manages to take out many Aryan units instantly upon impact. Darius wonders where they are until he suddenly feels a pulse go through him, as he realizes where the Grissomm is. He smirks as he lures John's fleet right in front of the Grissomm's firing range while behind it. Doralus takes this opportunity to have the combined power of the Grissomm's defenses, the Hawkmey, and the Reprisal's firepower be fired at the fleet, taking most of them out, and causing some to be heavily damaged. This included John's Vulture, while he's scared. Suddenly, he starts hearing Darius' laughter over at the communication seat, as he realizes that Darius has betrayed him. Darius stops as he asks if he remembers the year 0073-SC, and John stumbles at the question. Darius answers for him, as he tells John that he was the main commander for the assault on Colony Wagner, and he's responsible for the hell he's been forced through. A montage happens for all the other flashbacks from the last three episodes, revealing the person featured in them is Darius. He says to John that he'll be seeing the rest of his family in hell soon as he disconnects. John yells before taking over the controls of the Vulture, and turning the ship around to face the Grissomm. He tries to ram it as it ascends up, but with the combined power of the Grissomm, the Stardust, the Doraga, the Hawkmey, and the Reprisal, the ship is destroyed before it can even reach the ship. Darius is pleased as he mentally checks off John from his kill list. He decides to retreat by himself and tell a false story about how John sacrificed himself to stop the Grissomm. Meanwhile, the Grissomm heads north, with everyone mostly relaxed for now. However, some of the people on board, like Sigro, feel as if they were used for something. Sigro just shrugs it off as he goes to check on the Stardust. Trivia